


Saving the Demon

by SirensCalling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Season 1, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Killian Jones avenged his love but paid the ultimate price-he is now the Dark One. And in a realm devoid of magic a young woman comes to the sleepy town of Storybrooke, unaware that destiny has marked her a savior. Emma Swan, a young woman with a troubled past,  is brought to town by the son she had given up ten years before. He spins fantastical tales of Evil Queens and magic. And when Emma steps into town she is immediately faced with the wrath of the mistrusting Mayor, her son's mother. </p><p>Wanting the woman gone the Mayor turns to the most dangerous man in town-Killian Jones, known to operate in the black market, a bit of a pirate in his own way. They strike a deal and Killian is faced with keeping Emma away from Henry and driving her out of town. Little do they know that Emma isnt just some woman. Shes a savior.</p><p>And even demons can be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Cold Black Cloud

**28 YEARS AGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Killian lounged in his castle, sipping from his tanker of wine, musing over this grand surroundings. The Crocodile had been one to hoard magic and power, sparing no expense on the luxuries of life. Luxuries that Killian Jones, once the infamous Captain Hook, was now enjoying to the fullest.

 

300 years, Killian had eluded death to avenge Milah’s murder at the hands of that monster.  And he had done so, piercing the demon with his own cursed dagger.

 

But alas, there is always a price.

 

“Well, you certainly seem to be enjoying the perks that come with being the Dark One,” came a voice dripping in condescension.

 

Killian dawned his most charming grin as he gazed up at the Evil Queen.

 

“Your majesty, always a pleasure.”

 

“This is how you spend your days? Drinking,” she sneered the last word. “Rumpelstiltskin must be turning in his grave.”

 

Killian’s grin widened. “He would if he had one, love.”

 

The Evil Queen released a dry snort as she gracefully took the seat opposite him. This eve she was dressed in her usually dramatic dresses, her hair piled on top of her head in a regal bun, a streak of red standing out in her dark locks.

 

“As much as I enjoy your idle chatter, I have a deal to make with you,” she declared.

 

Killian rolled his eyes as he took a long drink from his tankard. “I’m not in the business of making deals, majesty.”

 

“Dark Ones are always in the business of making deals-and this is one I think you might enjoy,” she said with a grin.

 

“I highly doubt that, love,” Killian droned.

 

“Before you brought Rumpelstiltskin to his untimely demise, he and I were working on something,” with a wave of her hand Regina produced her own goblet of wine. “A curse.”

 

“I have the bloody crocodile in my head, your highness, I know of all his plans. Including the one that involves you enacting a curse that will land the lot of us in some ungodly realm.” Killian replied dryly. “I can’t see why I’d be enthused about such a thing.”

 

“Ever since you killed Rumpelstiltskin all you’ve done nothing but mope and drink,” the Queen scowled. “In this new world, I can give you a new life, a new purpose. I can give you _power_.”

 

Killian smirked. “I have power as it is, highness. And I have plenty of purpose in my life. Why, right now my main goal is to clear out the Crocodile’s wine cellar.”

 

Regina made a sound of disdain. “You’re pathetic pirate.”

 

“Watch your tone, majesty. We both know who has more power here. I wouldn’t test me,” Killian growled, his icy blue eyes glaring into her.

 

“This world will be destroyed by my curse. I’m sure you’d rather live than become a pile of ash.”

 

“I’m not Rumpelstiltskin, I have no secret ambitions or plans. My main goal has been achieved.”

 

“And what good has it done you,” Regina snapped. “Come with me to this new realm. I will give you the power and respect you could ever crave.  What do you have to live for here?”

 

Killian regarded his wine before fixing the Queen with a cold stare.

 

“I spent 300 years avenging Milah’s death, I think I warrant a decade or two of debauchery and drinking.” Killian said drolly.

 

“You are by far the most pathetic Dark One I have ever had the displeasure of meeting,” Regina retorted with a piercing glare.

 

“But without a doubt the most dashingly handsome,” he retorted with a grin.

 

The Queen rolled her eyes, reclining in her chair. “Have you no ambition? No self-preservation? My curse will destroy the land, I doubt even the Dark One could survive such a thing.”

 

Killian grinned as he took another swallow of wine, finishing his tankard. “I’d love to find out. Immortality is a bit of a pain in the ass,” Killian’s grin faltered, his blue eyes turning hard as he regarded the queen in cold speculation. “Why do you care whether or not I follow you in your expedition? What are you planning?”

 

The queen simply tilted her head, her long elegant fingers stroking the gem embossed surface of her goblet.

 

“Think of yourself as a . . . insurance policy,” she replied slowly with a coiling grin. “Should Snow and that buffoon of a husband of hers’ actually succeed in secreting away that brat of theirs’ I’ll have need of you.”

 

Killian’s brows knitted together, his jaw clenching in irritation. “In what way? I’m not in the business of murdering helpless babes,” he growled through his teeth.

 

The evil queen sipped her wine prettily and gave him her prettiest smile. “Who would have thought a dark one would play the self-righteous act? Fear not, if it comes down to murdering the child, _I_ will take care of that detail.” Regina straightened, her expression turning serious. “There is more ways than one that you could be useful to me, captain.”

 

“I will not be your bloody pawn witch,” he seethed, his anger growing. The demons in his head cackled, the crocodile taunting him at the edges of his mind.

_Weak, weak, weak!_ They sang.

 

All at once Killian snapped, and next he knew he was standing, the queen thrown against the wall immobile as he used his magic to strangle her.

 

“I am not weak!” he bellowed as he glared at the woman.

 

“Release me,” she gasped.

 

“You forget who I am,” he sneered. “The pirate is dead, I am the Dark One. I killed Rumpelstiltskin with his own bloody dagger. I’m not someone you can just order to do your every whim, _your majesty._ ” He hissed before releasing his hold on her.

 

The queen stumbled to the floor gracelessly, coughing as her hand went to her aching throat.

 

And to the Dark One’s shock she began to laugh, the sound echoing through the hall.

 

“There’s that darkness,” she grinned. “I honestly didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

Killian refused to reply as she straightened, smoothing her skirts. “So, do we have a deal?”

 

“Aye, I have one request,” he said as he reached for the neck of the wine bottle. “You’ve promised me power, respect. I ask for one more thing.”

 

Regina lifted a brow with a regal flare, a smile lifting one corner of her mouth. “And that is?”

 

“Make sure that the crocodile’s wine collection makes it over,” he said with a cheeky smile.

 

The queen released a sound of disgust before being engulfed by a whoosh of purple smoke and disappearing.

 

Killian’s grin fell from his face as he regarded the empty recesses of the castle.

 

 _Alone, alone, always alone_ , the crocodile sneered.

 

“I’m just fine on my own,” he growled as he fell back into his chair, taking a long swing of wine.

 

Killian turned his gaze towards the horizon beyond the window, awaiting the inevitable cloud of magic to take him away, to take away his memories. His pain.

 

“Here’s to this new realm, lads,” he murmured to his demons.


	2. Chapter One: Found

Emma kicked the door to her apartment close with a groan. Her muscles ached right down to the bone as she set her bag down on the counter top cluttered with half unpacked boxes. Leaning against the counter top, she toed off the ankle breaking high heels-she knew she should have opted for more sensitive foot wear but the perp had gone for one of Boston’s swankiest restaurants and her boots wouldn’t have cut it. Sighing, Emma moved to the living room, placing the parcel she had kept tucked under her arm on the table.

 

Brushing back a loose curl behind her ear, Emma lifted the lid, taking the cupcake and taking it back with her to the kitchen. It took some digging to find the lone candle Emma used for this day.

 

_Her birthday._

 

She didn’t have any family, no friends. Emma had learned a long time ago-repeatedly-that she was better off alone.

 

Even if her heart didn’t agree with her.

 

She lit the candle, closed her eyes, and made her wish.

 

There was a knock on the door a heartbeat later.

.

.

.

Killian paused in his warehouse, located at the docks of Storybrooke, a chill running down his spine. There was a tingling in the very air, shifting the very atmosphere.

 

A manic giggle came from behind him, he didn’t need to look to see that the Crocodile had appeared.

 

“She’s arrived,” the demon teased.

 

Killian glared back the imp, reaching for the silver flask from the pocket of his black dark wash jeans to take a long swig. Alcohol dulled the annoyance he felt when the creature made his random-and inconvenient-appearances.

 

“What the devil are you going about now,” he growled.

 

“Why, Snow White’s and Prince Charming’s daughter, but of course,” Rumpelstiltskin declared, moving his hands in a flourish as he made his way across the spacious room. “Come to break the Evil Queen’s curse-not that she knows it.”

 

Killian rolled his eyes. “And what do I care? Let her.”

 

“Ah-ah-ha,” the former dark one tsked. “You, Captain, made a deal. The queen made her bargain that should the Savior make her way to break the curse that you would do all you could to stop her.”

 

Killian rolled his eyes. “I hardly care,” he took another swig of his rum, relishing the sting of the drink. “Besides there’s no magic in this land, my powers are limited.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin gave a snort. “There is much still within your power, dear Captain. Your dashing good looks for one.”

 

Killian fought the urge to laugh. He set his flask upon his desk, turning to face the phantom. “So you are saying I use my masculine wiles on the lost princess? How novel.”

 

“You made the deal, and Dark Ones don’t break deals.”

 

“No, we simply find a unique way around them and screwing the other participant in the ass,” Killian growled.

 

“The inn keeper simply got what he asked for,” the imp said flippantly.

 

“Aye,” Killian replied darkly. “They always do.”

 

“Face the facts pirate, you made a deal with the queen and you need to fulfill it. If you hurry now, you’ll bump right into the savior,” the imp grinned, flashing yellowed teeth.

 

Killian shot the specter a glare before reaching out to pull his heavy coat over his black button down shirt.  

 

“Piss off,” he growled before turning on the heel of his boot and exiting the warehouse.

.

.

.

The kid was something else. Henry Mills. Ten years old with dark eyes and a grin that mirrored someone that Emma’s heart still ached for. When she’d opened that door, she’d felt eighteen again, terrified to even look at the baby she’d just spent several painstaking hours to bring into the world. The pain came rushing back.

 

 _He kinda has my smile_ , Emma found herself thinking.

 

No. No, nope. This wasn’t going to happen. She wasn’t going to stand there and piece together which bits of this boy in front of hers’ and what were Neal’s or some parents she never even got to know because they abandoned her in the middle of nowhere.

 

Emma knew what she had to do-she had to get this kid home ASAP.

 

And that resulted in a road trip from Boston, Massachusetts to a place called Storybrooke in Maine.

 

The kid had an imagination to boot. Saying fairy tales weren’t just stories, how she was in a book. It was crazy.

 

Emma was relieved when they passed the welcome sign and the town came into in view. Sighing in relief that the whole thing was almost over she glanced towards the boy next to her and asked for an address.

 

“44 Not Telling You Street,” was his cheeky reply.

 

That did it. Throwing the car into park, Emma exited her yellow bug, slamming the door hard as the powerline above her head shot sparks, the wind whipping her blonde curls around her like dancing serpents.

 

“Enough,” she said as she folded her arms across her red leather clad chest. “I’m not goin- “  


“Everything all right here, young Mr. Mills?” came a smooth voice, an accent curving the words.

 

Emma turned to see a handsome man making his way towards them. Clad head to toe in black, his dark hair was in disorder as the wind blew. Piercing blue eyes glanced from her to Henry, Emma felt stripped bare by his penetrating gaze as a smile curved across his full lips.

 

“Everything’s fine, Mr. Jones,” Henry said, as he drew closer to Emma.

 

“Aye, and who might this striking young lass be?” the stranger-Mr. Jones apparently-inquired.

 

“My real mom.”

 

“Emma Swan.”

 

The two replied in unison, drawing a chuckle from the man. “How . . . interesting.”

 

Emma gave Henry an exasperated look before turning back to Mr. Jones. “Mind telling me where this kid’s parents live?”

 

Mr. Jones paid her a disarming smile as he took a lazy step forward. “It’d be my pleasure, Swan. His mother, our delightful mayor, lives just up there. Big manor, can’t be missed.”

 

Emma’s eye brows shot up, as she stared down at Henry in disbelief. “You’re the mayors’ kid?”

Henry just pouted as he started kicking at the fallen leaves.

 

“Thanks for your help, Mr. Jones, it’s time I got this kid home.”

 

Mr. Jones nodded. “Yes, of course, give your mother my best, Henry.” He turned his glacial eyes on Emma, holding her gaze. “And I do hope to run into you again soon, Swan.”

 

Emma just nodded, her tongue unwilling to function. Mr. Jones continued past them, his eyes appraising Emma one last time before disappearing around the corner.

 

 _That wasn’t weird or anything_ , Emma thought as she watched him leave.

 

“Whose he in your book? The Goblin King?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Henry answered. “But I don’t think he’s a good guy.”

 

 _You and me both kid_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while and im sorry. 2016 has been a shitty ass year. And im sorry life kept me from writing. I hope you enjoyed the update, and i implore you to leave kudos and comments (comments would make me so happy) and i hope to see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know people are looking for fluff during these trying times but Ive always been more of angsty kind of gal. This idea immedately came to mind after watching Birth so here we are. Chapter one itself is almost done, I should have it posted Saturday. If you have any questions feel free to visit my tumblr darkjones-and-darkswan
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it, it'd mean so much to me :)
> 
> Until next time xx


End file.
